Projeto Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies
by DouglasSunier
Summary: Drabbles que eu produzi  e produzirei  para o projeto Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies, da seção harry&luna - forum 6v. Obviamente, todas as fanfics são HL
1. Green

Fanfic escrita para o projeto _Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies_, da seção _Harry&Luna _do fórum _6V. _Lista/Item: Luna – Pintura.

* * *

><p><strong>Green<strong>  
><em>por severus<em>

Harry adorava vê-la pintar.

O suor pingando, o cabelo por de trás das orelhas, o pincel em uma das mãos e um brilho no olhar. Alguns poderiam nomeá-la de louca por essa descrição – ou após um curto diálogo com ela-, mas ele a achava adorável.

A pintura em questão era o ritual de toda manhã, que nunca era esquecido ou deixado de lado. Horas e horas, e ela só pintava, pintava. Diversos estilos, diversos desenhos, diversos tracejados.

Havia algo que, em contraposição com sua enorme diversidade artística, preenchia a maioria das telas: o verde. Poderia ser misturado às outras cores, poderia ser o verde em diversos tons, ou, até mesmo, sendo apenas um mínimo detalhe; mas, se fosse procurado, o encontraria.

Harry sentia gosto em procurar, porque sabia, em seu íntimo, que era a forma de Luna mostrar seus dois amores em uma tela: o amor por inovar nas artes, e o amor por Harry. E, quando os achava, Harry sempre falava: "Luna, achei-me na sua pintura!"; em resposta ela só sorria um sorriso puro, forte. Os sorrisos demonstravam como ela sentia-se extremamente elogiada - pelo simples fato de Harry perceber os detalhes.

Harry não demorou a reparar que, para Luna, pintar tinha o mesmo valor que, para ele, jogar quadribol possuía. O garoto que cresceu no armário-sob-a-escada, com essa descoberta, passou a entender como ela não se cansava – ou como sua criatividade ainda não findou-se após tantos meses (talvez anos) pintando. Passou, também, a perceber que ela sentia-se livre em cada pincelada (como ele se sentia a cada manobra na vassoura); que ela não se cansava de pintar mesmo com os dedos doloridos (exatamente como ele poderia treinar horas e mais horas sem cansar-se - mesmo com cada centímetro de seu corpo doendo); que ela amava tanto aquilo que necessitava da sua arte todo dia (como ele).

Passou a compreendê-la melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Quero dedicar esta, e as próximas três drabbles, para a seção loony&Lion. As fanfic's foram escritas em uma época que éramos apenas um tópico e é realmente fodástico chegar no 6V e ver que somos _seção._EEE preciso dizer à seção harry&luna como você é importante para mim (L)


	2. New Home

Lista/Item: Harry – Armário Sob a Escada

* * *

><p><strong>New Home<strong>  
><em>severus<em>

Harry admirava Luna. Ela não demonstrara estranheza pelo seu pedido de casamento com tão pouco tempo de namoro – pouco mais de cinco meses. Talvez ela, como Harry, sentisse que aquela relação era forte demais, necessária demais para que ficassem a alongar algo que acabaria por vir.

E, agora, poucas semanas antes do casamento, começavam a pensar na casa que teriam. Harry, que indicou a idéia de comprarem uma típica casa londrina, achou normal quando a loira disse, em tom de quem andara pensando muito no assunto: "Harry, nós vamos morar na minha antiga casa, tudo bem? Claro: iremos mudar o local, por isso preciso da sua ajuda". O moreno, apenas concordando com a cabeça, observou a moça pegar uma pena e um pergaminho – e começar a falar de banheiros redondos, corredores triangulares e quartos finos.  
>Ele já estava concordando com a cabeça quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.<p>

-Harry, o que você acha de termos um armário sob a escada? Zonzóbulos gostam de ficar nesse tipo de lugar... Seria a oportunidade perfeita para que eu pudesse capturar um e levar até o meu departamento.

Assimilando o assunto, interrompeu o gesto abruptamente e disse apenas uma palavra:

-Não.

-Porque não, Harry? – Falou Luna, colocando a pena na orelha e deixando de lado o desenho da futura casa deles, virando-se para observar os olhos do noivo.

-Sabe, Luna, quando eu morava com os Dursley eu dormi muitos anos em um armário desse tipo. – disse, desviando o olhar.

-Perfeito. – Harry, atordoado com a resposta dela, a olhou

-Mais um motivo para termos esse armário, Harry. – Luna olhou profundamente para Harry, percebendo a confusão no olhar dele. Sabe, Harry, a única maneira de superarmos os nossos traumas é enfrentando-os, sabia? E, agora, eu vou querer dois armários desses; um para ser um ninho de zonzóbulos e um para guardamos o que se deve guardar em algo desse tipo – Já que você precisa aprender que um armário é um armário e não um quarto, não é?

Harry olhou a loira, ainda confuso. Entendeu, bem lentamente, o que Luna queria dizer. Sorriu para a namorada: sendo confusa ou não ela sempre pensava no melhor para ele – à maneira mais estranha possível, mas uma maneira que Harry passou a enxergar como a melhor maneira existente.

-Então me diga: o que deve ser guardado em um armário desse tipo, hein?

-Eu não sei – disse, rabiscando duas escadas e duas portas nelas -, mas vamos descobrir, Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Além de dedicar a drabble à seção, queria dedicar um bocado para a Alexia. Por ter me agüentado, por ter ouvido minhas idéias megalomaníacas para a HL. E, principalmente, por sempre, _sempre_, estar ajudando o ship.


	3. Harry, Você é Um Grande Bruxo

Lista/Item: Luna - Festa de Natal do Slugue

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, Você é um Grande Bruxo<strong>  
><em>por severus<em>

Harry começou a caminhar, procurando fervorosamente a moça. O efeito da decisão repentina, já bem enraizada no moreno, o guiando e o estimulando a andar por mais corredores. Talvez fosse uma decisão estúpida, até mesmo mau pensada. Mas, se fosse para levar alguém por amizade, ela seria a melhor opção – principalmente depois de Mione esquecer completamente dele.

O mais estranho, no entanto, era o frio no estômago que Harry sentiu ao encontrá-la e começar a se aproximar dela no corredor. Não seria um encontro romântico, para que esse nervosismo?

-Luna? – chamou a atenção da loira, que estava caminhando lentamente.

-Sim, Harry. – ela virou, sorrindo.

-O que está fazendo, exatamente? – falou, um pouco nervoso

-Ah, nada. Só estava voltando para o meu salão comunal. E você Harry? Não está com uma cara muito boa, sabia? Parece nervoso. – Harry sorriu de lado, com medo. Deixara seu nervosismos transparecer.

-Posso ir com você até a entrada do seu salão comunal?

A outra apenas concordou com a cabeça, voltando a caminhar. O caminho todo foi feito em completo silêncio. Após o que pareceram 15 minutos, Luna parou. Estavam em frente a uma porta de aspecto pesada e antiga. A loira virou-se para Harry.

-Harry, você quer me pedir algo – não era uma pergunta-, provavelmente algo que considera constrangedor... Não tenha medo, pode falar Harry. – O menino a olhou, estupefato. Havia esquecido o dom de Luna de entendê-lo tão rapidamente – talvez fosse seu raciocínio rápido, afinal, ele poderia esquecer na maior parte do tempo, ela era uma corvinal.

-Luna... Erm... Sabe a festa... Do Slugorn?

-Você é desse clube, não? – ela pronunciou, desviando seu olhar para o teto, aparentemente para o vazio.

-Sim... É sobre isso que eu queria falar...! – Harry respirou, tentando se concentrar -... Quer ir comigo à festa do Slugorn? Sabe... Como amigos...

-Eu adoraria. – Ela disse, enquanto batia na porta. Parecia esperar algo quando falou, olhando nos olhos de Harry:

-Harry, eu pensei que você fosse ir com alguém como a Cho. Você está bem famoso.

-Luna, era você que estava comigo na AD ano passado, não? E eram esses, que me fazem famosos, que estavam cochichando sobre mim e me deixando de lado. – disse, convicto

-Harry, você é um grande bruxo. – falou, enquanto uma voz falava atrás dela.


	4. Albus Dumbledore

Lista/Item: Harry - Dumbledore

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong>  
><em>por severus<em>

Harry tinha achado a idéia de Luna repentina, mas sentia saudades do antigo diretor – e nunca tinha feito uma visita ao túmulo dele. Aprontando-se rapidamente, se juntou à Luna para saírem.

Acabaram por aparatar em frente ao Três Vassouras; e trataram de fazer o caminho, como sempre, em completo silêncio – um silêncio que, em vez de separá-los, parecia uni-los. A todos que olhassem, achariam que estavam se comunicando por pensamentos - o que não era, de todo, uma mentira.

-Harry, sinto falta dele. – ela falou, logo após pararam, indicando que haviam chegado ao lugar desejado (o túmulo de Albus Dumbledore).

Harry passou um tempo observando o túmulo à sua frente, deixando de lado o que fora dito por Luna. Após alguns segundos, pensou no que Luna disse, em seguida tentou sorrir. Eram raras as ocasiões em que ela era tão direta em seus pensamentos.

-Eu também, Luna. – a lunática, calmamente, segurou a mão dele.

-Ele era bastante especial para você. Sinto que ele era como um pai para você, Harry. Ter um pai, como ele, deve ser bom. – Harry notou como a outra pronunciara tudo no presente.

-É... Muito bom, Luna.

E, sem que Harry percebesse, uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Mas, antes que esta chegasse ao chão coberto de gelo, a loiro se atirou no moreno e o abraçou fortemente.  
>Pode ter durado um segundo o abraço, assim como pode ter durado uma hora; Harry não saberia dizer.<p>

-Tome, Harry. – Entregou-lhe, separando-se dele, uma carta (e uma flor amarela - de aspecto não muito belo.)

-Que flor é essa? – ele disse, olhando de forma serena para a moça.

-Não tem raça especifica. Minha mãe a criou misturando rosas trouxas. Você sabe: ela fazia experimentos e misturas.

-Por que está me dando?

-Ela simboliza paz de espírito e amor. – Luna pronunciou, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes de Harry.

- E a carta?

-É um pergaminho em branco, para você escrever algo para Dumbledore – falou, virando-se para olhar o céu sem estrelas.

-Luna... Você sabe... Ele... – não conseguiu terminar a frase

-Ele sempre viverá naqueles que o admiram e o amam, Harry. Não se esqueça disso. E tenho certeza que ele gostaria que você escrevesse. - disse, voltando a olhar os olhos de Harry

-Com toda a certeza ele gostaria, Luna. – sorriu mais uma vez, apertando mais forte as mãos de Luna.


End file.
